


An Apology

by justtoarguewithyou



Series: Tumblr Comfort Mini Fest with SwottyPotter [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoarguewithyou/pseuds/justtoarguewithyou
Summary: Remus finds Marlene and Sirius kissing in an empty classroom. But things aren't what they seem.Today is just a little standalone.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Tumblr Comfort Mini Fest with SwottyPotter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933714
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	An Apology

Sirius has apologized to Remus many times over the course of their Hogwarts career.

He apologized after he accidentally set fire to his robes in Potions during their first year. He apologized after he broke Remus’s trunk, trying to toboggan down the stairs leading to the common room in second year. In third year, Sirius found himself apologizing for many things: once for spilling Remus’s tea onto his recently finished History of Magic essay, and then dripping that essay onto his Astronomy diagrams; accidentally overwatering the mandrake they’d been assigned to propagate; and landing him in detention after flooding the Owlery with chocolate pudding. But really, that had been James’s fault…

Once Remus became a prefect, Sirius found himself apologizing for all manners of mischief, usually after the fact. What Remus didn’t know, Remus couldn’t deduct house points, Sirius reasoned.

Never in his life though, would he have imagined apologizing to Remus for being caught kissing Marlene McKinnon after curfew.

Because, of course, Remus had the damned Marauders Map while on prefect duty. Sirius sighed and looked sheepish as he trailed behind Remus as they walked back to the common room. Marlene looked like she would burst into another fit of giggles at any moment.

Remus had already been suspicious of Sirius when he had spent the entire week whispering with Marlene after classes, secreted away in various passages pretending to be tapestries, storage closets pretending to be classrooms, and actual empty classrooms. Their problem was the same: they both wanted to kiss someone, and make a good impression. Neither had—kissed anyone, that is.

That night, when Marlene started talking about tongues, Sirius lost feeling in his knees and had to lean against a desk. His parents’ kisses were perfunctory things, mere pecks. No tongues involved!

“Tongues?” Sirius asked, slightly horrified and bewildered; not by tongues exactly, but what _did_ you do with them?

“There has to be a correct way of doing it,” Marlene whispered, “Or no one would want to. Would it be all, you know, wet? Slimy? What do you do with your tongue? Just…wiggle it around? What about their teeth? Or your teeth? Can you bite someone? Not hard. Not like, you know, an angry toddler. But gently. Can I bite you?”

Marlene tended to babble. But all of a sudden, tongues and biting sounded like a good idea. Otherwise, Sirius might find himself caught flat-footed and utterly unprepared.

Sirius was under no illusion—he very much wanted to bite Remus, and he knew Marlene was after Dorcas’s mouth, with all its teeth. This was for research purposes only.

“Yes. I think we’d better,” Sirius said, putting his hands on her waist, if only to brace himself.

“All right,” Marlene said, her face very determined and Gryffindor-like.

Sirius leaned down, and Marlene craned her neck. At first, their kisses were soft, and tentative, and even a little shy. They had kept their eyes open. _Maybe that’s part of the problem_ , Sirius thought.

Then, Sirius laughed, and said, “Come on, old girl,” which made Marlene smile and relax. “Let’s close our eyes this time.”

“Closed, right,” Marlene said, and closed her eyes, and pushed her slightly open mouth firmly against the corner of Sirius’s mouth. He corrected her aim, and opened his mouth against hers, and tentatively slid his tongue inside. Marlene’s breath caught for a moment, and then did the same.

Their hands slid up the other’s torso, tentatively. Almost reverently.

 _It’s strange, exploring someone else’s teeth and tongue_ , Sirius thought. _But not terrible._

Sirius broke the kiss before it became too…spitty? Wet? Sirius wasn’t sure how to describe it.

Marlene took the opportunity to bite Sirius’s lower lip gently, which he decided he liked. She smiled; she had liked it, too. They kissed again, this time a little more self-assured, their hands seeking out…well, something! Sirius chuckled, and held Marlene tight so she wouldn’t squirm, and kissed her neck and jaw. Marlene _giggled_ as Sirius’s breath hit her ear, and he nipped her earlobe.

Perhaps it was the giggle, more than anything, that shocked Remus. Marlene never giggled. Yet here she was: giggling and kissing Sirius.

Remus stood in the doorway, and cleared his throat as he folded the map. He deducted a point apiece, and escorted them back to the common room.

“After you, Marlene,” Sirius said, ever a gentleman, as they went through the portrait hole, which infuriated Remus even more.

“Good night, lads,” Marlene said, shooting Sirius an apologetic look, as she ran up the stairs to the girls’ dormitory.

“So…” Remus said quietly, his eyes cold and bright and piercing.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Sirius said in a low voice, blushing. “I mean. We were kissing. But not for the reason you think.”

“I think most people kiss for the same reason, Sirius,” Remus said in that ever-put-upon tone that Sirius loved and hated.

“Not this time,” Sirius said briskly, folding his arms over his chest.

Remus just sighed, and tugged at his sweater underneath his robes. Remus always wore his robes while on prefect duty.

“Remus,” Sirius said, looking irritated, and feeling ridiculous. “Believe it or not, Marlene and I were practicing kissing together so we could kiss other people.”

Remus tutted and muttered something under his breath, looking away.

“Remus,” Sirius said, moving in closer to Remus, and putting his crooked forefinger under his chin. Sirius looked into Remus’s upturned eyes. “You _know_ I’m not interested in Marlene.”

Remus blushed. “So, are you going to show me what you learned?”

Sirius smirked. “No, I think I better practice with Marlene a few more times.”

“Sirius!” Remus hissed, feigning indignance.

Sirius chuckled. “Close your eyes.”

Remus did, and Sirius bent his head down to kiss Remus’s mouth, gently, longingly. No tongue. Not just yet. Sirius held him close, and kissed the hinge of Remus’s jaw, and then he nipped his earlobe.

Remus _giggled._

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me prompts. This is more fun than watching TV. I am on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justtoarguewithyou)


End file.
